


tart for ya thots?

by genwhy



Series: tart for ya thots? [1]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, M/M, This Is A Disaster, groupchat fic, im sorry, uh wtf am i doin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-07-18 11:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16117466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genwhy/pseuds/genwhy
Summary: naruto run: this ain’t a fuvckin joke cal go to sleep you’ll hate ypurself in the morningcaillou: joke’s on you i already hate myselfnaruto run: remind me why im friends with youcaillou: cause ur lobnelyrudenaan: remind me why im on a group chat with studentscaillou: idk man u dont want viagra to fire u





	1. chemistry can jump off a microwave

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh hello welcome to the shitshow  
> only thing i can guarantee is that this will be a disaster

[ _ katolis high can go suck my dick _ ]

7:16am

 

**caillou:** jesusass imagine what would happen if rayla gotr a phone dsfhjfhhf

**satan’s witch:** i would fuckin cry oh god

**caillou:** u would die sajkdhd

**satan’s witch:** uh??? offended???

**satan’s witch:** but yeAH i definitely would

**rudenaan:** claud as much as i love you can you maybe chill?

**soarin’:** dude do u kno my sis uh i dont think she can chill…..

 

[ _ katolis high can go suck my dick _ ]

3:31pm

 

**caillou:** uh can viren go jump off a cliff bls

**rudenaan:** what happened this time?

**caillou:** hes put me in detention?? idek why dklksjdfjk

**caillou:** mayve cause i blew up his glasses even when he said to stop touchin??

**satan’s witch:** callum you wHAT

**rudenaan:** i wish i could say i’m surprised

**soarin':** ok but like how tho

**caillou:** kjdjkfhdfbhf all i can say is i think taking chem was a mistake,,,,,,,

**satan's witch:** im gonna fukin cry cALLUM WHAT WERE YOU DOIN

**caillou:** idk!!!! i just!!!! mixed the thing with the thing?????

**satan's witch:** callum,,,,,,why,,,,how

**soarin’:** man and i thought i was bad at chemistry….

**caillou:** ahhhhh fucdjk

**satan's witch:** language young man!!!!

**caillou:** youre two years older bitchg

**caillou:** ajhdhhdha

**caillou:** guys virgin is gonna kill me im late for detention mdnFJLHFGG

**satan's witch:** f

**soren:** f

**rudenaan:** f

**satan's witch:** *skrt skrt*

 

[ _ katolis high can go suck my dick _ ]

6:14pm

 

[ **_satan’s witch_ ** _ has added  _ **_rayla_ ** _ to the chat _ ]

**rayla:** shjasJLKHJDHFIH

**satan’s witch:** nah thats no good

[ **_satan’s witch_ ** _ has renamed “ _ **_rayla_ ** _ ” to “ _ **_naruto run_ ** _ ” _ ]

**naruto run:** kjasjhsdsfghgkdfjkhowdoyoufdjh

**caillou:** u good fam?

**caillou:** wait,,,,, when did u get a phone

**naruto run:** how do you tiuyew[p

**naruto run:** uhdhhgd like today

**satan's witch:** welcome to hell babe

**naruto run:** thanks dsjdfhjk

**naruto run:** wait why is runaan on here what tge fuckv

 

[ _ we the dudes _ ]

6:38pm

  
**rudenaan:** im going to cry they’re so oblivous

**callum:** claudia’s pining ass is gonna fuck shit up ashdkdggdugddjsfdsojla

**soarin':** my sister is such a disaster

**soarin':** i legit have a headache

 

[ _ katolis high can go suck my dick _ ]

1:16am

 

**caillou:** yo can someone hit me up and help with my chem hw

**rudenaan:** why aren’t you sleeping

**caillou:** sleep is for the weak

**caillou:** so can you help me out

**naruto run:** go the fcuk to sleep young child before i come to ypur house and force the lights off

**naruto run:** this ain’t a fuvckin joke cal go to sleep you’ll hate ypurself in the morning

**caillou:** joke’s on you i already hate myself

**naruto run:** remind me why im friends with you

**caillou:** cause ur lobnely

**rudenaan:** remind me why im on a group chat with students

**caillou:** idk man wouldnt want viagra to fire u

**rudenaan:** fuck off callum

**rudenaan:** go to sleep


	2. hey y'all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a quick explanation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhh hello welcome to the shitshow  
> only thing i can guarantee is that this will be a disaster

hey everyone!

probably no one cares because my fic isn't big or anything but i just wanted to say: i'm SO sorry for not updating it since september. i _do_ plan on continuing this fic and my hope is to get at least one, if not two new chapters up over winter break. but here's why i haven't been posting: for one thing, my priorities are really focused elsewhere right now, mainly on school and art. also, i have absolutely no clue where i plan on going with this fic, because unlike rational human beings i didn't make an outline. anywayyyy, this is basically my long winded way of saying i have no posting schedule _but_ i do plan on continuing with this. i can't make any promises about how often i'll be able to update though.

 

thanks for reading my ramble, i hope you enjoyed the first chapter at least!

see you next time,

t. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> congrats!! you made it to the end!!!
> 
> you can find me on:  
> tumblr: @/urahnia or @/paceybunce  
> art instagram: urahnia
> 
> feed me the kudos and i'll love you forever :")


	3. im sorry ://

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the end :/

heyyyyy yallll,

so i guess its p obvious by now that this fic is dead and not going to update again. im rlly sorry, but im just not into writing for it anymore and im also not rlly active in the tdp fandom atm. i just wanted to formally say that its "finished" and i wanted to say thank u for the support & kudos i've received. i honestly didn't think anyone would read it accept for my friends so i just wanna say thank u and i rlly appreciate it <3

also! im not disappearing forever. im starting a new crack gc fic for carry on (a book by rainbow rowell) and i actually am forming some real ideas so hopefully that'll actually work out :)))

thanks again <33333

-ro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> tumblr: highseance or paceybunce

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! you made it to the end!!
> 
> you can find me on tumblr:  
> chronicrainstorm or cherrybazpitch
> 
> give me the kudos and i'll love you forever :")


End file.
